Goals for the coming year are to prepare certain biochemically important products, using the systematic approach to chemical oligosaccharide synthesis developed in the PI's laboratory. During the past year we have worked on the incorporation into oligosaccharides of "standardized intermediates" designed as precursors of interior, beta-linked D-galactopyranose units. This work will be completed. One of the products will be a tetrasaccharide related to the human ABO-Lewis blood group determinants. During the past year we also completed the systhesis of a bisdephospho analog of enterobacterial lipid A having palmitate as the sole fatty acid component. Our next effort will be to make the phosphorylated derivatives of our fatty-acylated disaccharide. These will more closely approximate natural lipid A. We also plan to undertake the synthesis of the disaccharide tripeptide L-Ala/L-Ala.(D-Gal beta yields 3D-Gal alpha yields)L-Thr. This substance will be a close analog of the repeating unit of the antifreeze glycoprotein of Antarctic fish.